


Buffmare x [], and more

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Being skeletons, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shitposts, buffmare is the best, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: shitpost central over here





	1. Chapter 1

This was honestly the oddest day Error has had, like, ever? 

The "day" (in quotations, because he had absolutely no concept of time) had started normally. He had woken up in the anti-void after taking nap, having spent a lot of energy getting rid of a few glitches the 'day' previously. Once the voices chattering in his head became more irritating than amusing, he decided to head out of the Anti-void to find something to destroy. 

It was a simple mission, one he'd carried out so many times before. There was absolutely no way he could've predicted this day. 

 

The Incident, as he mentally refers to it as, all started when he decided to visit a different multiverse rather than lingering in his usual one. The chosen alternate multiverse was one he'd never been to before, and if he'd had the ability to predict the future, would have never visited because goddamn was it fucked. 

Error had ended up entering the multiverse in one of this multiverse's versions of Aftertale. And boy howdy did these glitches immediately make him nauseous. It looked as if Fresh had taken a visit here and given the residents fashion advice-- Fashion advice that was very clearly take to heart. Everyone's colors consisted of horrid neon, everything about them was changed to horrid neon. Even the environment was corrupted. It was just a messed up glitch of a world, and he needed to get rid of it. 

Unfortunately, his attempt to rid the world of this mistake did not go according to plan. Sure, he killed off pretty much all of the residents-- They hadn't even run. They'd hadn't even acknowledged him as an Error-- just repeated the same lines they gave the fallen human. It was fucking stupid that someone would make an au like this, but at least it made his job easier. 

The thing is, he hadn't accounted for the local Sans to be a problem. He'd assumed he'd be screwy like everyone else, but looks like he was fucking wrong! This world's Geno, or... [B]eno, as he called himself, was a complete tit. The bastard was so corrupted that he could glitch from the save screen into the world- taking the other sans' place. Hell, Beno was so corrupted and glitchy it was like they could be the same skeleton at some points. Anyway, [B]eno was practically unkill-able, as Error sadly discovered. No matter what he did, the [B]astard either dodged or glitched out of being damaged. The glitchy skeleton had eventually given up trying to kill the eyesore of a [B]eno and laid down in the bright colored snow, regretting life. 

 

And Of course, that was when things got worse. 

 

Another abomination showed up. Another fucking mistake of a skeleton showed up out of a portal. An abominable eyesore of an Ink, [B]ink. [B]ink had been puzzled at the sight of Error, apparently expecting to find a mistake version of himself rather than, y'know, Him. He was pretty much ready to die inside at this point, and paid little attention to [B]ink and [B]eno as they discussed HIS "oddness". That had been another goddamn mistake, because he sure as hell wouldn't be getting a break from that today, huh? 

[B]eno and [B]ink, long story short, apparently decided that they needed to kidnap him to show him to the "Ruler of their multiverse." After a brief scuffle, which ended when [B]eno grabbed his arms and made him glitch out, [B]ink opened a portal to bring him to their Ruler. The Ruler of this multiverse lived in a massive castle, with many humans and monsters living and working both inside of it, and in the huge-ass village surrounding it. All of them were just as corrupted fuck up as the two (handsome) skeletons that were manhandling him as a form of escorting. They eventually ended up in front of the Ruler, and dumped Error at his feet. The hall was dead silent for the ten minutes it took for Error to reboot, no sounds other than the occasional awkward cough. 

Error died a little more inside when he saw who the "Ruler" of this multiverse was. 

It was Buffmare.

Not any Buffmare, however. 

The worlds hottest, spiciest Buffmare the was Ever seen-- [B]uffmare 2.0. Still massive, handsome, and muscular like always-- only with neon hot pink goop coating his body. 

Error really, really wanted to die at that moment. He just felt so dead inside that he did nothing but stare up at the magnificent sight that was [B]uffmare 2.0. [B]uffmare 2.0 had blushed at the staring, having feeling like that was a form of flirting in whatever odd multiverse this normal-colored Error had come from, and decided that this new crush was mutual. [B]eno and [B]ink, his other datemates, didn't seem to have any objections to it. And thus Error was accepted into their poly. 

This, of course, was unknown to him because he zoned the fuck out. Seriously who could blame him. 

He was snapped out of his zoned out state when once again he was picked up, this time by the goop-man himself. If Error had any will to continue in his body at that moment, he probably would've struggled. But by then he was so dead inside that he didn't even crash. Error had just sat there, limp in [B]uffmare 2.0's hold, as he was carried from the main hall or whatever to a more private room for the three of them to eat dinner together and get to know one another better. 

Error just slumped against the table while [B]eno, [B]ink, and [B]uffmare 2.0 ate their dinner that consisted of nothing but chicken nuggets. That was literally the only food that grew- yes grew- in this multiverse. Good thing everyone loved chicken nuggets, (and in the off chance that they didn't, were never seen again, as to not have chicken nugget haters out in public.) 

It was as Error was gathering the will to use his magic to finally return home that [B]eno was instructed to "pull a move" so speak. In other words, it was time for them to get married. [B]ink carefully crafted a chicken nugget into a ring shape, along with a hole in the middle, at [B]uffmare 2.0's ask for it. [B]eno had the honors of getting to propose, since [B]uffmare 2.0, unlike the original Buffmare, was quite shy when it came to professing his love. 

Error, once again, just stared dully as [B]eno took a knee down beside his chair, and offered the ring chicken nugget. 

" Blease, take this as a-" 

Error really didn't want to hear whatever he had to say, and just grabbed the nugget, deciding to deal with the consequences. These consequences apparently being accepting the very sudden marriage proposal that he hadn't even realized he was being asked. It wasn't until a few hours later, when the sun started to rise and things were being set up, that he realized what exactly was occurring. Hell he only really snapped out of his zoned out state when he realized that [B]eno, [B]ink, and [B]uffmare 2.0 were wearing very fancy bright colored suits (and/or dresses), that looked a lot like ""Wedding"" outfits. Along with the chicken nugget ring and the alter and shite... 

Holy shit Error did not want to get married to these freaks.

It was then that his odd day ended, and he took a portal back to his multiverse and decided to stay in the antivoid for a few weeks to recover from that experience. 

 

 

In [B]uffmare 2.0's Multiverse, their story was so different. All future generations will tell that tale of an odd, runaway bride who left due to some constantly changing factor that made their romance seem deeper and sadder than it ever, ever was. 

 

 

The end.


	2. X-Gaster the president of Chile X Spongebob

A few years ago, an election was held for who would be the next president of Chile.   
Of course the sexy bastardo X-Gaster won, despite not having entered as a candidate. He kinda just overwrite himself into the position, but like, whatever my dudes. Anyway, X-Gaster became to president of all of Chile. The first new spicy law made was the banning of chili, and anything chili related, as peeps always mistook Chile and chili and that was just unlit to him, yo. Anyway, many others laws were passed, things changed and whatnot, ect ect, anyway with the power of Overwrite X-gaster was the best president of Chile.   
One day, while X-Gaster, the president of Chile, was taking a walk he ran into the single most hottest creature alive- Spongebob sans. X-Gaster the president of Chile was so flustered, that he fell to one knee and prosed on the spot. They got married, of course, because Spongebob Sans is super gay for X-Gaster the president of Chile.   
Spongebob and X-Gaster moved in together, like all gays eventually do. Since X-gaster was the president of Chile, their home was pretty nice tm- and they also had a lot extra mons or whatever to spend on extra shit. Thus, how X-Gaster, the president of Chile, became a youtuber. It was a random suggestion of Spongebob's for them to buy a few computer screens or whatever you call that weird ass gamer set-up. And X-Gaster was all for that lit propaganda opportunity, yo. Anyway, after countless hours of Spongebob showing X-gaster how to work the Internet, X-Gaster the president of Chile finally set up his youtube channel.   
He filmed spicy Lets play of video games, such as Forknife, TF2, other games in that hot ass category. Eventually, he became so popular that no one pointed on that in all his videos he explicitly told peeps to pay their taxes and other odd laws. That good old propaganda doing its work, yo. The youtube business wasn't always sunshine and roses tho. There was the one time X-Gaster got doxxed. The other time he was called out for marrying a sponge and some other murder shenanigans. And then the tax fraud incident with the SWAT coming- but like, don't worry bout it. Overwrite is a real spicy tool.   
Anyway, Spongebob and X-gaster lived in peace because of all this mons from youtube and being the President of Chile. They lived happily ever after? The end?


	3. X-gaster x literally every X-gaster

There was a very fancy Restaurant-Cafe at the top of the hill in Xtale verse.

 

It was a special Restaurant-Cafe, run by a very special group of skeletons. A very sexy group of skeletons- X-gaster alternates. But not any X-gaster alternate- Literally any and all X-gaster alternates. All of them. Seriously. There wasn't an X-gaster alternate that wasn't hired in that Restaurant-Cafe. There were, of course, a few very important persons in the Restaurant-cafe- such as Original Flavored X-ster, Sugardaddy X-gaster, Goodster, X-bee movie, X-crypid, Xeph, Epic X-ster and [Buff]xster.   
Those 8 were in charge of the Restaurant-Cafe- running everything, and in-charge of a lot of things behind the scenes in which people were unaware of. Such as Sugardaddy X-ster being a mobster, but like, don't worry bout it man. They had started out as a simple Restaurant-cafe, serving Coffees, teas, Macaroni, Cakes and what not. Their work uniforms were notable too, but don't worry bout it either- too spicy for this platform.   
Their Restaurant-cafe was known for being the best around. It also happened to be the only around. It also happened that all of them had Overwrite, so it was impossible for a negative review to ever actually be made because of all that fun overwrite Jazz. It went swimmingly for all those X-gasters- and even better after "that one night" occurred.   
"That one night" was what they dubbed their craziest party. X-bee movie X-Gaster had brought 'special' bee and weed brownies, and they threw a lit party in which the Restaurant-cafe ended up becoming a Restaurant-cafe with a special night show on Fridays. Said special night show featured all of the X-gasters, YES ALL OF THEM, getting onto stage and doing the can-can (or some other kind of s*xy dance like that, depending on the night.)   
Now, with all the spicy group dances the X-Gaster's preformed every Friday they became closer and closer, and gayer- eventual a few starting dating. And more started dating with each other, and they became like, a massive gay-ass X-gaster poly. A poly that turned into a harem because Sugardaddy X-gaster couldn't not turn it into a harem. They were all very gay, eating bees and running their cafe and overwriting shit or whatever wild X-gasters do. The more wild X-gasters were appeased by macaroni and scooby snacks.   
The end?


	4. A lot of nightmares

Once upon a time a poly of goop skeletons went on a date. 

They were all really bad at planning dates, and while they had originally planned to go somewhere fancy their plans had to change, as it turned out nobody called and set reservations. They all met up together in the parking lot of Denny's-- the one that existed in the void, of course. Buffmare, Buffmare 2.0, Buffvanta and Vanta were the first to show up- taking the seat furthest from the employees desk as looking void beasts in the eyes was a big no. Anyway, the lit ass poly group sat in awkward silence as they waited for the rest of their group to show. Eventually, after 3 (three) hours (hours) of waiting Nugmare, Strawberrymare, and Eggnogmare showed in the Denny's that existed in the void. Buffmare, Buffmare 2.0, Buffvanta, and Vanta all ate chicken nuggets with Nugmare sobbed into a soda about those nuggets deaths or whatever. Strawberrymare and Eggnogmare chugged their respective drinks, getting so lit yo. Obviously, as you could tell, the date went so damn well that any time anyone thought of the date they got gay for Nugmare, Strawberrymare, Eggnogmare, Buffmare, Buffvanta, Vanta, and Buffmare 2.0. 

The end for now.


End file.
